


Wednesday: College AU

by feathertail



Series: Hawksilverweek2015 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, References to Underage, but no actual underage takes place, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship had always been a secret, right from the start. Neither boy knew how their families would react, how their classmates would react, and they really didn't know how the school would react either. Their bets were on negatively, which was why they kept it such a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday: College AU

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda turned into a high school AU as opposed to a college AU but idk what school is like in America, so... ??!!

Wednesday: College AU

#Hawksilverweek2015

Their relationship had always been a secret, right from the start. Neither boy knew how their families would react, how their classmates would react, and they didn't really know how the school would react either. Their bets were on negatively, which was why they kept it su change a secret.  
  
~~~~~  
  
They kissed in the toilets in the middle of class, in the park at midnight, anywhere when there was no-one around. They were especially careful and always on the lookout. They were so careful, you would have thought it was a top secret government mission or something.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Wanda, Pietro's twin sister, knew everything about him, so much that if they they hadn't been related, it would have been like having a stalker. She knew where he went, and when, and to do what. Or so she thought. When Wanda thought he went to the library to do some last-minute homework, he was actually kissing his boyfriend behind the bike shed. When Wanda thought he went to Tony's to study for an exam, he was actually lying under the stars with Clint. When Wanda thought he was staying at Steve's for a birthday sleepover, he was actually making love with Clint in the park. He was the expert at covering his tracks, especially as his homework was done, he aced all the tests, and brought home cake from Steve's house.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Pietro heard enough homophobic language around the school to be scared of coming out, and while Clint brushed off any insults, Pietro knew they hurt inside. They also weren't sure whether the people making the comments were joking or deadly serious, and that only made their situation worse.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Every year, at the end of the school year, the school had a disco or dance party, and the two always dreaded it, not being able to dance with who they want to, instead having to hang around a girl all night and pretend he was interested in her. To make it worse, every year a group of people was picked to start off the night with a dance routine, and they had been picked. To be fair, they weren't in the most horrible group, with Nat, Wanda, Pepper, Jane, Thor and Tony. Clint was paired with Nat, Pietro with Wanda, and Thor and Tony with their girlfriends. Pietro had put forward one of his favourite songs and a suggestion for some of the moves, and everyone had grinned and said he had pretty good taste.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After the dance rehearsal that night, Pietro cornered Clint in the hall when everyone had left.  
"I want to tell them," he spoke softly but firmly, his hands, hidden behind his back, twisting nervously.  
Client's head shot up from his bag. "What?!"  
Pietro dipped his head. "I just thought... with gay marriage being legalised..."  
Clint stood and kissed him briefly. "If you want to," he murmured.  
"N-not just our friends. _Everyone_." Pietro replied.  
Clint blinked for a second. "O-okay. At the Dance?"  
Pietro nodded again.  
"Okay. At the Dance." Clint smiled, though he couldn't pretend he wasn't terrified.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The Dance came, and the group danced perfectly. The other students roared for an encoded, and Clint, closest to the front, took control.  
"Okay, find your partner!" He shouted and Pietro took that as his cue. Wanda hurried off to find Vision and Nat sloped off to the side. The room was separated into little clusters of couples, and Clint turned to smile at Pietro.  
"Let's Dance."  
  
~~~~~

_Run boy run! This world is not made for you_  
_Run boy run! They’re trying to catch you_  
_Run boy run! Running is a victory_  
_Run boy run! Beauty lays behind the hills_  
Pietro and Clint started the dancing, ignoring all the stares.  
_Run boy run! The sun will be guiding you_  
_Run boy run! They’re dying to stop you_  
_Run boy run! This race is a prophecy_  
_Run boy run! Break out from society_  
Pietro smirks at the words and how appropriate they were.  
_Tomorrow is another day_  
_And you won’t have to hide away_  
_You’ll be a man, boy!_  
_But for now it’s time to run, it’s time to run!_  
Clint had to go up on his tiptoes to spin Pietro, but it was worth it.  
_Run boy run! This ride is a journey to_  
_Run boy run! The secret inside of you_  
_Run boy run! This race is a prophecy_  
_Run boy run! And disappear in the trees_  
There were smiles all around, and even Nat was dragged along.  
_Tomorrow is another day_  
_And you won’t have to hide away_  
_You’ll be a man, boy!_  
_But for now it’s time to run, it’s time to run!_  
Clint was spun this time, and Pietro grinned.  
_Tomorrow is another day_  
_And when the night fades away_  
_You’ll be a man, boy!_  
_But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!_  
Pietro kept dancing, although Clint was slightly out of breath. Everyone was smiling.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As the song ended, the group on the stage gave a bow. Tony stepped up to the front, panting slightly as he addressed the crowd of students.  
"Well, that was a very exhausting dance. But before you all move off, I'd like to congratulate two people on their ability to hide their relationship for God knows how long, maintaining multiple friendships and getting the highest grades this year and still managing to maintain their relationship; I give you SHIELD's first out-of-the-closet gay couple and ultimately the best couple, Clint and Pietro!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
If the crowd was applauding the dancers before, it was nothing compared to the roar that rose up from the collected students. Pietro looked at his boyfriends teary-eyed with joy.  
"I love you," he murmured.  
"I love you too." Clint replied, pulling him forwards and locking their lips together. If anything, the cheers grew even louder.


End file.
